


Initiation

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Kristen Stewart - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: There had always been a dark hidden aspect to Taylor, but Kristen was determined to find out what it was no matter what. Little did she know how dark it could get.





	1. Revelation

Kristen walked in a daze as she followed Taylor down to the wine cellar of her beachside mansion. She had always known there was a part of Taylor's life she kept hidden all throughout their on and off secret relationship over the past few years. Mysterious time spent away, cryptic conversations with people Kristen didn't know well, that kind of thing. All of this was fine with Kristen, Taylor was free to have her secrets, free to have her own life outside the relationship. But as things started to get more serious Kristen couldn't help but become curious, and Taylor had noticed. It culminated in her being invited here, late at night, where Taylor promised to let Kristen in on everything.

"A demonic cult?" Kristen asked, still in a daze "Like chanting and black candles and pentagrams?"

"Not quite like that." Taylor said, her deep red lips pulled into a tight coy smile.

They stopped in a dimly lit corner of the wine cellar, Taylor turned and cocked her head. "Last chance to back out, from here on you're all in."

Kristen could only shake her head. "Sure, why not, how much fucking weirder could this get."

Taylor grinned wide and pushed on one of the bricks in the cellar walls. A series of deep clicks sounded from inside the wall and suddenly a section of brick began to sink back then slide up revealing a hidden passageway. 

Kristen's jaw hung open and taylor stepped in causing wall mounted lights to come on automatically. It was a finely decorated hallway, dark stained hardwood floor, expensive looking wallpaper and along the walls hung porturates of demure looking women and men. Not at all what Kristen expected from a hidden room behind a wall in a cellar. 

Taylor kept walking and beckoned Kristen to follow. Kristen shook her head again in disbelief and hurried to catch up while Taylor rounded a corner. "This is just so fucking crazy."

"What did you expect?" Taylor asked without breaking her stride.

"I don't know..." Kristen said "Like you were a russian spy, or a freemason, or..." Kristen trailed off as she thought she heard a faint cry, looking up they were approaching a large, heavy looking set of double wooden doors.

"Trust me, this is a lot more fun than any of that." Taylor said as they arrived at the double door. Another wide grin spread across her ruby red lips. She pulled open the doors and pushed Kristen forward.


	2. Baptism by Fire

Kristen walked out onto a platform overlooking a large room, her mind trying to grasp what she saw below. There were dozens of writhing bodies below, all interlocked all locked in states carnal pleasure. Cocks stuffing pussies and mouths while breasts and asses bounced, the sounds of moans and cries filled the room and the smell of sex was so thick in the air it made Kristen woozy. But the strangest thing was that spread throughout the group of normal interlocked writhing forms were large semi-human figures. They stood a good foot taller than any normal man and their skin was a brilliant crimson and upon their heads sprouted curled black horns.

Kristen was frozen, unable to cope with the mental assault of the scene before her. She heard a giggle from behind her, familiar but somehow strange. She turned to see Taylor, her smile wider than seemed natural, and her normally blue eyes were now a brilliant yellow that seemed to glow with their own light. She stepped forward and pushed Kristen from the platform into the chaos below.

"Ughh." Kristen groaned as she rubbed her head and pushed herself onto her knees, the fall had knocked her out of her stupor. She looked up to see a tall red skinned man standing over her. He was naked, incredibly muscular, and his erect cock was the largest that Kristen had ever seen. 

The demonic man leaned down and lifted Kristen off the ground effortlessly and laid her over a satin draped table. Kristen let out a shrill cry as the creature easily ripped away her loose blouse and skirt. Despite herself Kristen was already starting to get wet, not that it mattered to the demon who's cock was still slick from his last conquest. He wasted no time plunging his cock into her exposed pussy.

Kristen writhed and moaned as the massive demonic dick pounded away at her, then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up and a bright light blinded her temporarily. She squinted and could see Taylor, eyes still bright yellow. She had stripped her own clothes and was holding in her hands her phone with the flashlight on. "Trust me," she said climbing up onto the table "you're gonna want a recording of this."

Kristen opened her mouth to speak but could only manage to pant as her demon man pounded away at her. Taylor took advantage of this by kneeling down, a thigh on either side of Kristen's head, and stuffed Kristen's open mouth with her juicy pussy.

The demon man quickly brought himself to climax, pulling out and covering Kristen's stomach in an inhuman amount of hot spunk. Taylor pulled off of Kristen's face to allow her to come up for breath, just in time to see another demon lining up to fuck her senseless. She noticed, with mild alarm that this newcomer was just as well endowed as the previous demon, and in fact had a pair of pulsating demonic cocks. Before she could cry out Taylor pulled her head back a filled her mouth back up with pussy. The twin demon cocks disappeared into her pussy and ass causing her to orgasim almost instantly.

The night wore on and demonic and human men took turns reaming her pussy and asshole while Taylor came again and again sitting on her face. Kristen lost track of how many times she orgasimed herself as her holes were filled again and again with cum. Finally the fuck session began to wind down and Taylor hopped up, still holding her recording phone in one hand. Kristen's head lolled limply, barely able to whimper. One final demon blew his load across Kristen's chest and Taylor panned her camera across the woman's cum splattered, spunk shining in the phones flashlight, and finally focused on Kristen's pussy juice slicked face.

"So," Taylor asked chipperly "how did you enjoy your initiation?"


End file.
